


鸳梦

by CBLGreen



Series: 闻风意 [3]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国志幻想大陆|Three Kingdoms:Fantasy Land(Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 梦女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBLGreen/pseuds/CBLGreen
Summary: “文远，”你在桃花温泉里小声地问他，“可以留下来过夜吗？”
Relationships: Zhang Liao | Zhang Wenyuan/Original Female Character(s), Zhang Liao | Zhang Wenyuan/Reader(female)
Series: 闻风意 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011549
Kudos: 1





	鸳梦

“文远，”你在桃花温泉里小声地问他，“可以留下来过夜吗？”  
天色已晚，灯火光在将军的金瞳里灼灼地燃烧着。“如果小将军想的话。”  
“我……我没有要命令你，”你有点紧张，舌头都不好使了，不自觉地捏紧了身上的浴巾。“不想也……”  
“是辽想留下，”张辽微微侧过身来，正视着你，于是反而使得邀请的发起者脸红了。你擦着沾湿的发尾，想打个哈哈糊弄过去，好掩饰自己的羞窘，可他望着你的眼神直率真挚，你又泄了劲儿。  
“别看了！别看了！”你索性破罐子破摔，手忙脚乱地提着浴巾站起来往岸上走，搅得水声哗哗地响作一片。你逃也似的，匆匆回了自己的住处，除了身上的浴巾什么也没有带，连外衣都没披上一件。

你把自己裹在被子里，也没心思去看门口，只希望擂鼓般的心跳能快点平复下来。不一会儿张辽便回来了，连同你丢在池边的衣物一起。  
你从被子里探出脑袋看他：“文远。”  
他转头看你。你把双手也从被子里向他伸过去，他便明了地向你走来，坐在你身边，握住你的手。屋里没有点灯，只有月光从窗户薄薄地洒下一层，在他的头发上泛着银光。  
你想要与他接吻。你小心翼翼地凑过去，像胆怯的雏鸟轻轻啄他的唇角，而他没有拒绝，只是低下头回应你。他的嘴唇柔软，吐息温热，简单的碰触就已经让你晕头转向，几乎忘了呼吸。  
“要躺下吗？”他温声询问，揽住了你的肩膀，免得被盖从你身上滑落。你垂下头抵在他胸前，隔着单薄的中衣感受到他身上的暖意。但你不想躺下，你想……起码不是现在躺下。你觉得坐着可以把他看得更清楚。  
你对接下来的事并非一窍不通，甚至能算上颇为了解，你的师父从不将房中之事视作忌讳，反视作养生之术，盖人与人心身交通，乃天命和谐之道——但你从来没想过在满怀倾慕之时还有更多出于爱意的羞怯，缚住了你的手脚。  
但他亲吻你的手指，将那些看不见的束缚一一解开。

你拉开了他的衣襟，伸出手探索他的身体，循着久远的记忆试图以取悦的方式唤醒他的欲望。他的呼吸仍然清浅，但你触手之处已经昂然挺立。你开始认真思考接下来的动作，于是情怯便被你抛之脑后，你用手抚慰他，虽然毫无经验而不得要领，但是足以打乱对方的呼吸。他握在你肩上的手加重了力气。  
“不舒服吗？”你没有信心，只好直接问他。他摇摇头，看你的眼神仿佛在看喜欢蹭他裤脚的小猫。你手上的动作迟缓了，他抬起手覆在你的手上，引导你上下动作。你后知后觉地发现自己在用手掌比划他的长度，一时迟疑着想要收手，又被拢住了抽不开，指尖擦过顶端时你听到将军的喘息。  
你起了玩心，用指腹摩擦敏感的顶端，果然听到对方短促的低吟。他被情欲沾染的模样实在太过罕见，你很难不想看见他更沉浸的状态，因此竭尽所能地取悦他。他在情动时抬眼看着你，琥珀色的凤眼中清明不减。  
你身上的披盖早已滑落了，浅淡的月光代替织物披在你身上。他轻而易举地将你抱得更近一些，你如愿地用腿缠住他的腰身，和他紧紧地依在一处。你感觉他的手顺着张开的双腿滑进股间，紧张了一瞬，但又被安抚下来，接纳了他的回礼。你正在状态，年轻的躯体雨露盈沛，毫无困难地含进他的手指。进退之间你察知他手指上突起的骨节和粗粝的老茧，在柔嫩的穴口擦出怪异的快感。你没有体会过这些，有些好奇又有些担忧，攀住他的肩膀不敢动作。  
片刻后进入了第二根手指，稍微有些满涨的感觉，但没有更多的不适。抽插的动作里逐渐泛起水声，让你觉得脸上发烧，这次不是因为害羞，而是因为兴奋。  
你也像他引导你一样去引导他的动作，让他在湿润温暖的内里弯屈试探，分开手指扩张未经人事的穴道。体液从缝隙里溢出来，濡湿了你们的手掌。  
你觉得足够，便带着他撤出，失去填充的穴口很快又合拢，多余的露水滴落下来。你抬起腰，他顺从地扶着你，坚挺的物事抵在穴口。  
你一点一点地把他吞进自己的身体。比想象中要艰难很多，阻滞感让你皱着眉，紧张得屏住了呼吸，直到完全契合你才长出一口气，感觉到下腹满涨，穴口被撑得酸痛。你试着上下起伏，汁水随着动作把肉体涂得湿淋淋。  
张辽环住你，轻缓地向上顶弄。尖锐的小声音从你的喉咙里逸出，你开始断断续续地喘气，发出短促的气音。  
你用整个身体锁住了他。你的手臂越过他的双肩环在背后，腿上绞着他的腰，身下吞吃着他的肉具。你感觉到他凌乱的气息，抬起手抚摸他的脸，摸到了他发烫的耳垂——他的秘密被你看破了，你愉悦地亲吻他的侧脸、耳畔，摸索他伤痕累累却依然完美的身体。你发现那些愈合的疤痕在皮肤上留下的痕迹并不是粗糙的，而是一种脆弱的柔软，提醒着你面前的人是真正的血肉之躯，会受伤流血，也会动心纵情。  
在引诱他这件事上你突然无师自通。  
你并不压抑自己，欢愉时就发出高昂的声音，就像鸟儿快乐时就啼鸣。此刻肉体之间的触碰仿佛直达灵魂，欢爱如柔情蜜意的漾漾水波，一潮又一潮地将你们向上推去。情欲与口腹之欲向来相近，从来节制的你发现自己竟然如此贪婪，凡是那个人的气息味道就怎么也要不够。你吻他的架势像是要吃了他的舌头，你舔他的齿列、上颚，把两个人的涎水都卷进嘴里，仍觉得不满足。你的贪婪与爱慕一样深不见底。  
于是你把他锁得更紧，求他也发出声音。  
他很笨拙，又很拘谨，就像他不懂得用声音缓解被创时的疼痛，他也不懂得如何用声音传递欢爱时的愉悦。但他知道这是你的渴望，于是尽力而为。你为了帮助他快速掌握要领，用起了马背上练得的本领，发狠地在他身上驰骋。他在你身下发出含混的呻吟，双手握在你的腰侧和腿根。  
他突然仰起头看你，金瞳睁大又闭上，下颌紧绷着，与你相连的部位猛地抽动几下，才缓缓平复。你看着他昂首的姿态，觉得他像志得意满的凶兽又像引颈就戮的猎物；就连发出的声音也很像：你听到他最后沙哑地唤了你的名字，仿佛在确认归属——你的归属，还是他的归属，你听不出来。  
他抬手抚摸你的脸。你握住他的手指放在唇边亲吻，交欢的腥甜味道还留在你们的指缝里，又被你贪婪地摄去。你倾身吻他，手指缠进他蓬乱的白发。他闻起来像血，像金铁，又像成熟的谷物，也像人间的风和雨；他闻起来像你的爱人。  
你不曾放他抽身离去，于是不多时你感觉到下身又被饱满地撑开，微微动作就有液体向外流。他皱着眉，略有些踌躇地望着你，于是你笑起来，带着他卧倒在床榻上，说：  
“再来一次。”


End file.
